


Here Comes Goodbye

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of original ending, Angst, IgNoct, M/M, Suicidal Ignis, here have some more angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: His king, his lover, his Noctis. No longer filled with life. Ignis reached out to touch his love, clenching his teeth to prevent a sob from escaping his lips as he felt the sword that impaled Noctis."Noct..” I'm sorry.A sad love story that made even the writer sad.





	Here Comes Goodbye

His king, his lover, his Noctis. No longer filled with life. Ignis reached out to touch his love, clenching his teeth to prevent a sob from escaping his lips as he felt the sword that impaled Noctis.

"Noct..” I'm sorry. He couldn't form more words other than his dead lover’s name. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to accept the fact that Noctis is gone. He carefully pulled the sword out of him and threw it to behind him, hearing it clank and clatter as it hit a stair on its way down.

He pulled Noctis into his arms, pressing his cold and lifeless body close. He kissed his forehead and raked his fingers through his hair, feeling his lip tremble as he found he could no longer hold back the tears. His anguished scream echoed in the large and empty room before he began to sob loudly.

It isn't fair, Noctis didn't deserve this. “It should have been me.” He whimpered and clung to his lover tightly, “I'm sorry. Please, give him back, take me instead!” He knew his plead fell on deaf ears, but he couldn't help but beg the gods to give him back, to give his Noctis back. After what felt like an eternity of tears, Ignis stumbled to his feet and lifted Noctis bridestyle. He held onto him tightly in fear that he may trip and drop him.

Upon opening the front doors to the building, Ignis felt heat on his face: the sun. Even if he could get an Astral to listen, it would be far too late to make a deal to bring Noctis back.

“Ignis! Is-” He heard Gladiolus begin to bring up a question before trailing off at the sight of the dead king. Ignis pushed Noctis towards him for the other to hold him before calmly walking away. “Hey, where are you going? Ignis!”

Ignis paid no mind to his friend, thinking about nothing other than seeing Noctis once again, he so desperately wanted to join his side once more.

He would do anything to be with him again. This time, forever.

And so he made sure to get as far away as possible from everyone else, so he couldn't be stopped. He looked down the edge of the cliff, feeling nervousness rise up in him. He told himself that what he felt didn't matter, that it will never matter for he would get to be with Noctis.

“Ignis, Don't!” Ignis missed him so much that he swore he heard his voice. He couldn't help but turn, somehow seeing Noctis there.

"Noct?” He took a step towards him to give him a hug, soon stopping in his tracks as he came to the realization: he isn't real. He balled his hands into fists, “Leave me alone. You're merely an illusion.” He let out a shaky sigh and backed to the edge. “I held your dead body in my arms, I would know.”

"Please, just.. don't do this.” Noctis took a few steps towards him, eyes wide.

“I waited for you ten damn years Noct! You come back and I thought I could end up protecting you. Now I failed, and I've lost you for good. How do you think I'm supposed to feel?”

"I know how much it-”

“No you don't!” One of his heels began to move over the edge, “You may have lost your father but I lost my world. I'm sorry Noct, you can't stop me.. You're not real.” Ignis lost his balance and fell back, hearing the other scream his name and watched him reach for him, his hand going through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is honestly a big topic for me and hits home, especially after the loss of Chester Bennington. When I first wrote this, I wanted Ignis to go through depression before eventually stabbing or hanging himself. But it honestly had gone nowhere so I scratched my first draft and decided to go with this finalised version instead.
> 
> Now enough about me, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
